


Slide

by Artemis_Neardos



Series: Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Shenanigans (Star Wars), Cody is not a morning person, Gen, OCAlphaARCMedicBones, Shenanigans, Tired CC-2224 | Cody, Wooley is sweet bean, author refers to clones as beans, poor beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Neardos/pseuds/Artemis_Neardos
Summary: Hoth is not Cody’s favorite planet. In fact it’s one of his least favorites. It’s cold, wet, bland, and cold again. “Well gentleman, unfortunately we will be staying here at the Hoth outpost a bit longer.” Cody's not very enthusiastic about this development.
Series: Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Shenanigans inspired by a TikTok of military folks sliding on a frozen walkway.

Hoth is not Cody’s favorite planet. In fact it’s one of his least favorites. It’s cold, wet, bland, and cold again. The constant white on white of the snow and ice burns the eyes in the sun and at night the snow just seems to glow mockingly at them. So, understandably, he’s not too pleased when the 212th are sent on a mission to the ice world. Obviously the mission goes off with only minor problems, because Cod’s life is never easy, but the men of the 212th still come out victorious. They are the Vode of the GAR after all. The men spend the night after toasting and celebrating their success. Then shit hits the fan the next morning when General Kenobi steps up to the table where Cody is sitting with several brothers, nursing a cup of caff, and trying not to kill anything that talks too loudly.

“Well gentleman, unfortunately we will be staying here at the Hoth outpost a bit longer.”

Cody loved his General, but at that moment he’d wanted to hit him. How the man could be so chipper so early in the morning on this hellish planet was beyond Cody. It was a severe blow to find out they’d be staying on this frozen Force forsaken rock even longer. General Kenobi said it would be a good time for them all to practice their snow training and Cody had wanted to crawl in his cup of caf and never come out. Obviously though, he’d agreed with his General and set a schedule for the men to train in the snow and ice. When a few of the shinies started to complain while also acting all big and tough, Cody had let his bad mood get the better of him and told them that they’d be training on scenarios for if they ever found themselves on an ice world without their snow armor. So the 212th started to do drills bundled up in their blacks and as much warm clothing as they could without pulling on their armor. The only thing he’d allowed was for them to use their snowshoes or their shoe spikes. All of the men had poor Wooley to thank for that small concession, as the young trooper had pulled out the tooka eyes and almost cried when he’d fallen and broken his tailbone on the ice minutes into training. Cody was vindictively stubborn, but not overly so. He’d regretted letting his spitefulness get the better of him only a day into the new training idea, but he couldn’t back out now and let the new recruits think he was being soft on them. Nevermind that there was only so much to do on Hoth base, so they had to keep busy any way that they could. Cold, wet, bitter, and very unhappy is what became of Codys mood the next few days.

One morning, Cody wakes up long before the crack of dawn. He does his morning routine, pulls on as much warm clothing as he can, taps on his shoe spikes, and then zombie walks to the mess hall to grab his first cup of caf. It’s not long before he’s grabbing his second cup, feeling more alive and human, and making his way down the halls. Technically he’s running late, but he just can’t bring himself to care. Cody will get there when he gets there. He takes a sip of his caf and starts mentally preparing himself for the next leg of his journey. Part of the schedule here on Hoth is for all of the day shift command to meet for morning briefing, which is not the problem. The problem is that the briefing room is in another building. Another building across several long yards of open air and snow. As he nears the door that will lead out into the bitter cold, Cody wishes he had one of General Kenobi’s robes to pull around himself. _Fucking hate this planet_ , Cody thinks ruefully.

When he walks through the door the blistering cold hits him and his mood drops even more. Like it could do any help, he pulls his mug of caf closer to his chest and hunches over the little bit of steam coming off the warm liquid. Then he’s registering what’s going on around him and he can only stare in bemusement. There must have been a deep freeze during the night. All of the snow on the ground is frozen solid and the walkway leading to the other buildings has a dangerous looking sheen to it. Underneath the awning just to the side of the doorway stands Bones with his own cup of steaming caf. Then there’s the men. About 20 of Cody’s men, the famed 212th, are slipping and sliding along the pathways and tripping painfully into the snow banks.

“What is going on?”

“I told them if they didn’t make it by 07:45 that they’d all have to go through voluntary medical checks”, Bones says blandly with a completely straight and bored looking face.

Cody raises an eyebrow at that. It’s not necessary, but whatever Bones feels like doing as far as Medical goes, Cody is not about to tell his surely medic no. Besides, they all have to be in the morning brief by 08:00 anyway. A glance at his wrist chrono reveals it’s only 07:30. It’s too early for all of this as far as Cody is concerned. _Seriously..?_ , Cody thinks exasperatedly as he gazes out at their men.

Longshot is tiptoeing his way along the frozen path and seems to be making decent headway. Reese, Reed, Crys, and Buck are also attempting to either tiptoe or shuffle along. Gearshift, Gunner, and Trapper have all made it three fourths of the way to the neighboring building. However, as Cody stands there and watches, Gunner hits an extra slick spot and starts to go down. 

“Shit. Shit! Ah-”, instinctively he reaches out for Gearshift and it sends them both sliding to the side and falling sideways into the hardened snow, Trapper losing his focus and thus his footing.

Several brothers laugh at them and there’s a shout as Boil goes down and slides a foot or so. Waxer shuffles to his fallen brother and puts his hands on his shoulder, attempting to push Boil along the frozen path. All it ends up doing is sliding Boil into Cries and Waxer falling flat on his face. With an exaggerated groan, Waxer just lays there starfished on the ice.

“Weeehehe!”, comes the only warning as Wooley takes a jogging start from the snow and when he hits the ice he slides more than halfway down the path.

There’s a youthful grin on Wooley’s face as he slides by some of his fallen brothers and flashes a peace sign playfully. He slows to an almost stop right at where Gearshift is still trying to get up. Trapper laughs and gives Wooley a push to keep him sliding down the walkway. Wooley keeps his feet the entire way and in moments he’s tripping over a bit of snow right at the end of the path. Several brothers gasp, while others give startled cheers for the shiny to keep his feet. The young trooper catches himself and then he’s taking the last step to the door of the building they are all trying to reach. The gathered men erupt into cheers; laughs and exclamations echoing over the snow.

It’s all far too much for Cody only being half way through his second cup of caf.

“What the hell are they doing?”, Cody asks with a hint of irritation as he takes a sip of his caf, “They have shoe spikes for a reason.”

Bones shifts and then he’s moving something from his other side and holding it up for Cody to see. It’s a very large bag. A bag full of shoe spikes. 

“No, they don’t”, Bones says, his impeccable facade breaking into a truly devious, downright sadistic grin, “and now they have less than 5 minutes to get to morning brief.”

Cody looks at the bag, then back up at Bones, then back to the bag, and then he turns to look back out over the small sea of fallen frozen troopers. His own face splitting into a mischievous smirk as he takes another sip of his caf.


End file.
